The widespread availability of multi-functional mobile devices has resulted in having these devices as an integral medium for everyday activities. Mobile devices are capable of displaying maps, using position sensing technologies (e.g., global positioning system (GPS)), and providing alerts via text, graphics, audio, and the like.
A geo-fence is a virtual boundary around a geographic location. When a location-aware mobile device enters or exits a geo-fenced area, various actions may occur, such as presenting a notification on the mobile device. Geo-fences are used in a variety of applications, including security, insurance, and recreation.